1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, and more particularly, to an LCD device that facilitates reducing power consumption in a dot inversion display driving method using a column inversion display driving method.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device displays a desired image by controlling a transmittance of light supplied from a backlight unit through the use of liquid crystal display panel, wherein the liquid crystal display panel includes a plurality of liquid crystal cells arranged in a matrix-type configuration, and a plurality of control switches for supplying image signals to the liquid crystal cells.
In the LCD device, the liquid crystal cells in the liquid crystal display panel may be driven by a frame inversion method, a line or column inversion method, or a dot inversion method.
In the frame inversion method, a polarity of the image signal supplied to the liquid crystal cells in the liquid crystal display panel are inverted every frame.
In the line inversion method, a polarity of the image signal supplied to the liquid crystal cells in the liquid crystal display panel are inverted every horizontal line corresponding to a gate line and also inverted every frame. The line inversion method may cause a cross-talk problem among the liquid crystal cells in a horizontal direction, whereby a flicker in a stripe pattern may appear as horizontal lines.
In the column inversion method, a polarity of the image signal supplied to the liquid crystal cells in the liquid crystal display panel are inverted every vertical line corresponding to a data line and also inverted every frame. The column inversion method may cause a cross-talk problem among the liquid crystal cells in a vertical direction, whereby a flicker in a stripe pattern may appear as vertical lines.
In the dot inversion method, a polarity of the image signal supplied to the liquid crystal cells on the liquid crystal display panel are inverted every liquid crystal cell and also inverted every frame. That is, a polarity of the image signal is applied to the liquid crystal cells so that the polarity of adjacent cells alternates in the horizontal and vertical directions. By applying the dot inversion method, picture quality can be improved in comparison to the other inversion methods because the flicker in the liquid crystal cells adjacent in the horizontal and vertical directions is offset.
However, the dot inversion method is driven so that the polarity of the image signal supplied to the data lines is inverted in both the horizontal and vertical directions. Accordingly, the dot inversion method has the problem of high power consumption because the pixel voltage variation, that is, frequency of the image signal in the dot inversion method is relatively larger than those of the other inversion methods.